Holiday
"Holiday" "by Madonna, covered by The Hit Crew ''in game, is featured on Just Dance 2 and on Just Dance Kids (in which it is covered by ''The Just Dance Kids.) Dancer [[Just Dance 2|'Just Dance 2']] The dancer is a girl with tied up orange hair. She is wearing a yellow bandana around her head. She's wearing an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow shoes. She starts off as mostly purple, then she turns orange. [[Just Dance Kids|'Just Dance Kids']] The lead dancer has middle-short black hair with a grey bow, blue T-shirt, grey skirt, black leggins and black ballerina shoes. The left dancer has black tied up hair, black T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The right dancer has short black hair, black sleeveless shirt, navy blue jeans and white&black sneakers. Background [[Just Dance 2|'Just Dance 2']] The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from It's Raining Men) that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island with "Holiday" written on the bottom right, and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. [[Just Dance Kids|'Just Dance Kids']] A stage with a lot of people and coloured animated floor. Gold Moves '''All: '''Right before the line "We need a holiday", throw your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. Appearances in Mashups ''Holiday ''appears in the following Mashups: * Crucified * Da Funk * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! * She's Got Me Dancing Captions ''Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Trivia *The rainy picture on the wall is from the background of It's Raining Men. *The Beta version had a different color scheme; it appears on the back of the Best Buy Edition cover. * The version was covered because if Madonna did it, it would cost too much for the company to buy it and put it on the game. Gallery Just_Dance_2_Holiday.jpg holiday purple.png holidaydancer.jpg|The dancer in a different color scheme holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor details to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat Holiday.png|Holiday on Just Dance 2 Videos File:Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. File:Just Dance 2 "Holiday" by The Hit Crew (Madonna cover) - HQ Choreography File:Just Dance Kids Holiday by Madonna (Cover) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Covered Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:80's Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2